corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sakutaro Morishige
is a student from Kisaragi Academy's high school class 2-9 and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. He is a major character introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered. Design Sakutaro is a teenage boy of average build and somewhat above average height. He has blue hair and green eyes, also wearing glasses. Like the other students of Kisaragi Academy, he wears a gray gakuran uniform, his student ID pinned to his left, blue uwabaki slippers and dark red socks. In Corpse Party: Missing Footage he is seen wearing a tan shirt. Personality Sakutaro is a character with layers: he likes to leave a good impression on other people while hiding his inner personality. He acts calm and takes situation like Mayu's transfer in his stride. Unlike the rest of the characters, he is neither disgusted nor horrified by the excessive gore and decaying corpses in Heavenly Host, instead he finds them intriguing and feels comfort in viewing them. However, he keeps this trait a secret from others. He is best friends with Mayu and deeply cares for her, the one friend who would cheer him up when he is down. This is evident in that she is the only person who gives him a nickname. Story ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered ...Repeated Fear'' ''CHAPTER 1'' In the beginning he, along with Satoshi, Naomi, Yoshiki, Seiko, and his friend Mayu joined Ayumi's ghost stories, and shortly after Ayumi's gag, he comments on Satoshi's timidness. When Ms. Yui brought up Mayu's transference, he is immediately reminded and is placed in a disappointed state. He, along with Yuka, join everyone else in the Sachiko Ever After Charm, and is plunged into Heavenly Host. ''CHAPTER 3'' He is not encountered until Chapter 3, when Satoshi and Yuka located him taking pictures of bloody remains of a student with his cell phone and is placed in a hypnotic trance, amusing him. But that trance ended as soon as he noticed the Mochida siblings. He is searching for Mayu especially, stating that to split up would be practical in locating others. He is encountered again after Yuka separates from Satoshi, taking pictures of Mitsuki's corpse. At this point onwards he will attempt to follow Yuka, wishing to join her in searching for Satoshi, however his eccentric behavior repelled Yuka away. ''CHAPTER 4'' Ayumi and Yoshiki encounter Sakutaro in Chapter Four. He stated that he lost consciousness and found himself in the Left Wing. He even finds Yuki's Tongue Bag, handing it over to the duo as he does not need any charms (as he sees the bag as) and leaves the two, continuing his search for Mayu. He makes a final scene, in the Right Wing of the school, failing in finding Mayu. He starts to reminiscence the one time when he refused to show up for the auditions. Mayu on the other hand treated him to crepes later. Back in reality, he decided to go through his cell phone's photo album in order to maintain his sanity, starting with complimenting on the picture Satoshi and Yuka saw him taking. He monologued about how beautiful the death was, laughing and poetically talking about the presumed life before death. He then received a call... from Mayu's spirit, asking to stop looking at her insides. The sheer realization caused him to scream, losing his entire mind. ''CHAPTER 5'' Later in Chapter Five, Naomi and Satoshi find his cell phone at the bottom floor of the staircase. Naomi picks it up, seeing a video recording saved. It showed his brief events of his insanity over the loss of Mayu, repeating to smash his head onto the window, laughing maniacally, calling for Mayu, before ending his own life at the sound of glass shattering. ''EXCHAP 2'' He made a brief playable role in Extra Chapter 2 where he bumps into Yuuya Kizami while he was chasing Yuka (as well as taking pictures of corpses). Yuuya already saw glimpses of the corpses he has taken images of, setting Yuuya's weird character prior meeting with Yuka. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' He makes a playable appearance during Chapter 5: Shangri-La. While Searching for Mayu, he will find some people from Byakudan Senior High School, and although he prefers to go alone, he ends up sticking with them for a while. Trivia *Although twisted much like Yuuya, he merely uses the corpses to keep his sanity in check. *The first corpse he finds is Mayu's, the girl he is trying to find; however he doesn't know that it is her corpse. *Sakutaro's birthday is on Valentine's Day. *Sakutaro is never shown to have died in both Corpse Party ''and ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. **In the Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga, Ayumi locates his body, and the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows manga hints that he dies the same way. *Sakutaro is the only member of Kisaragi Academy other than Yuka to encounter Yuuya Kizami in the games. *Sachiko seems to have taken a liking to Sakutaro due his own twisted nature. Instead of killing him, she indulgies him in his insanity, allowing him to join her in the murder of Emi Urabe during Wrong End 5 ★5 of Shangri-La. *In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Sakutaro ranked 9th place. *In Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, he doesn't commit suicide after finding out Mayu is dead. He instead goes crazy and chases after Yuka, only to be soon killed by Kizami. Gallery :See also: Sakutaro Morishige/Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:High school students Category:Males Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Students Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Book of Shadows